A Very Twisted Story
by The Nameless Flower
Summary: A twisted story created due to the crazy and twisted mind of the person writing it...don't ask.
1. Sworn Enemies Part 1

_This is just some out of the blue idea formed in my head and I had to get rid of it somehow…and I know I should try and finish other stories, but this seem more fun to write right now. _

Please review and no flames…constructive criticisms are accepted.

**DISCLAIMER: Do not own Gakuen Alice except for the girl named Sakura Asuka in this case.**

**Extremely OOC for some characters.**

**0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

**Sworn Enemies (Part 1)**

"**Class, please meet your new classmate, Mikan Sakura." **Narumi happily chirped at the middle branch, Class B.

"**Please to meet you all," **The fifteen-year-old Mikan bowed down then looked up and gave a radiant smile to the class that made all the boys blush and all the girls smiled back at her.

"**Any questions?" **asked Narumi.

Someone raised her hand up and Narumi nodded to signal that she could go on.

"**What is her Alice and star rank?"**

Narumi was about to answer when…

"**Oh Sh--"**the brunette cursed out loud making the whole class turn their attention to her.

"**Ah, Ms Sakura…that language is not…"** but before Narumi could reprimand her for her inappropriate use of language Mikan bowed down and said "Sorry but excuse me." And quickly ran out of the room before any of them can say anything. For several minutes the room was left in a confused silence.

Loud shrieks were then heard from the elementary room and they class decided to go to where the noise came from and explore what had just happened.

When the class got there the scene shocked them, it looked like the room had literally been turned upside-down…. are 5 year olds capable of this?

The class looked around to see who the culprit (OR culprit-S) was…their glaze darted from a frighten-to-the-core female teacher shaking from under the desk to some students who have huddled up into a corner to protect themselves then in the middle of the room were two 5 year olds standing in front of each other, glaring. And the new student they just met trying to pull the two away from each other.

Both the two kids had grey hair; the boy had dull emerald eyes whilst the girl had bright Peridot eyes and hatred was evident in their eyes.

There was no doubt about it, the culprits was that pair of seemingly innocent kids.

"**Asu-chan, stop it, this is your first day at school."** Reasoned the new student, Mikan.

"**He started it and provoked me,"** the little girl said whilst pointing an accusing finger at the said boy.

"**It is not my fault that you look so ugly and stupid,"** spat the little boy back.

"**See Onee-chan." **The little girl said sweetly to Mikan and then shot a glare at the boy again.

The female teacher came out from under the desk and said, "**Yo-chan, you shouldn't treat a new student like this." **

One glare from the 5-year-old boy was enough to shut her up and sent her back to hide under the teacher's desk.

"**But still, look what you did to the room, Asu-chan." **Mikan sighed as Asu-chan glanced around the room and Yo-chan followed her gaze, they both sweat dropped.

Windows were smashed open and pieces of glass were spread all over the floor with stray pieces of paper. Chairs and tables wre pushed away and they are now in random order.

"**What happened anyway?"** Mikan asked her little sister.

_Flashback_

_The elementary female teacher introduced the cute and beautiful girl called Sakura Asuka (Mikan's little sister) to the class, she was really cute, all the boys had an "o" shaped mouth but someone decided to break them from their trance. _

_The little girl bowed down and said, **"Hope we can become friends" **and smiled at the class…who wouldn't love her? One boy obviously…_

"_**Baka,"** drawled out the rebel kid, also known as Yoichi. _

_Asuka's brow twitched due to annoyance but she made herself to smile at him nevertheless, **"What did you say?"**_

"_**I said you are a Baka or are you too dumb to understand that?" **said an emotionless Youchi. _

_Asuka was clearly struggling to keep her composure and she reached boiling point when Youchi decided to send her some demons using his Alice. Like her sister, their personalities were alike and she can switch from innocent mode to angry mode very easily and decided to use her wind Alice at the extreme…then the rest of the class took refuge when winds and demons started soaring aimlessly around the room, good thing Mikan came in before serious damage was done. _

_End of Flashback_

Narumi spoke up, **"That's not very nice thing to do to a new student now, is it Yo-chan?" **But he only succeeded in getting a death glare from the little boy, which made Natsume smirk.

Asuka was angry just thinking about it and her shoulders started shaking from rage, she wasn't in her sweet and innocent personality anymore, she had an evil glint in her eye, **"You stupid, ugly, arrogant, pig-headed idiot, I'll get you!"**

She succeeded in making him angry, **"Shut up, ugly hag." **And pushed her to the floor. She was really not in the mood anymore and was starting to think of a way to get revenge as she stood up and dusted her school skirt.

A loud shriek was heard and everyone turned their attention to the female teacher standing on top of her desk, **"Ah…. a cockroach…. kill it, smash it, boil it, I don't care, just get rid of it." **

Asuka's eyes sparked. She had an idea.

"**Asu…..Nooooooooooooooooooo!"** Mikan screeched as she tried to reach for Asuka (imagine slow motion) until she fell right next to the little girl. Everybody looked confused at the scene and sweat dropped.

Narumi was about to squish the cockroach with his foot when Mikan screamed, **"DON'T!"** which made Narumi hesitate and ended up falling right beside the cockroach instead…more sweatdrops.

Mikan then caught her breath and said,** "That cockroach is that boy…um…Yoichi...right?"**

People looked at her with an I-don't-believe-you-look and then to the cockroach, which has stayed on the spot next to Narumi.

"**My little sister, Asuka, also has the Alice of Change, it can swap/exchange the body and soul of anything living."**(For those of you who watch Card Captor Sakura, it is like that Change card.)

The occupants of the class looked at her with stunned silent.

Her theory was proved true when Yo-chan's body tried to run away from all the people in the class and started trying to climb up the wall to escape…but then (obviously) he slipped because he isn't in the cockroach body anymore. But still, he tried again and again. (Sweat drops)

Asuka blinked once, twice and then blinked again and then she started laughing manically whilst Yo-chan's classmates sweat drops at the out-of-character Yo-chan, trying to climb up the wall – it's impossible, even for him.

Narumi snapped out of his trance and started panicking.

"**Do something about this! Asu-chan, switch him back." **Narumi said as he looked at the sleepy eyed Asu-chan.

"**She can't. She's just a little kid. She used her Alice too much for the day."**

"**Then how are we going to switch him back?" **asked Narumi, worry was evident in his voice.

Natsume picked up the cockroach from the ground.

"**Maybe we should leave them be for a while." **Mikan said emotionlessly although it was obvious she was amused.

The class looked at her in wonderment, _she doesn't care, how could we possibly leave them like this. _The class thought as they looked from the cockroach to the still trying to climb up the wall Yo-chan. (Sweat drops)

Mikan just laughed at their stunned face.

"**I was kidding, just catch both of them and bring them to me."** Mikan said as she smiled at them.

Some boys started chasing Yo-chan, who was crawling on all-fours and started crawling to the outside of the classroom.

**_A While Later…_**

They caught Yo-chan and made he sit down and tied nylon ropes all around the chair but he still struggled against the hold.

"**Pass me the cockroach." **Mikan said to Natsume who passed it to her.

She made Asuka, Yo-chan and the cockroach to sit close to her as she used her Alice.

"**I am going to nullify the Alice." **She explained to no-one in particular.

Yo-chan stopped struggling against the chair and stared blankly at Mikan.

"**Are you okay, Yo-chan?"** She smiled at him but he only nodded back.

"**I'm glad." **Mikan said as she started to untie the ropes, meanwhile the cockroach is set free to roam around the classroom…no one bothered helping the shrieking female teacher (who was still standing on top of the teacher's desk) to catch the cockroach, she then fell down and fainted.

His glaze then turned murderous as he looked at Asuka's close-to-sleeping form but she only blinked back to him, she was too tired from excessive use of Alice…even though it doesn't waste her life span it still wastes a good amount of energy.

"**Why you…!"** He was about to shout at her when Mikan picked her up and Asuka snuggled up to her and started breathing softly…signaling that she was already asleep. Mikan saw something like…_guilt? _swamp over Yo-chan's eyes for a mille-second.

**"Excuse me Narumi-sensei. Do you mind if I take my little sister to the hospital? I will be back by lunchtime."**

"**Okay. Take care." **Narumi said as looked worryingly at the little child's sleeping form.

Mikan sighed and started muttering under her breathe,** "I told them that I should accompany her to the classroom just in case. They don't know hoe unpredictable her temper is. If they would only listen this wouldn't have happened." **_(Mikan is such a hypocrite.) _

Whatever happens, this is definitely the start of a disaster…or maybe even a catastrophe.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000

_Chapter 2: Sworn Enemies (Part 2): Natsume x Mikan. _


	2. Sworn Enemies Part 2

**Sworn Enemies (Part 2)**

**0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

Mikan sighed, she just walked back with Asuka to the elementary classroom and she's now walking back to her own classroom thinking about what happened today. _It's just our first day and it's already so hectic. _

She opened the door of her classroom and blinked at the sight…_no one is back yet. They must be having their lunch still. _She thought as she stood in the middle of the partway of the tables.

"**Get out of the way Baka."** A cold voice said as he pushed his way past her making her tumble forward and her skirt flipping upwards to,

"**Polka dots panties at your age? Honestly." **Commented the smirking boy.

Mikan was enraged, she stood up and brushed her uniform and gave a dark glare to the boy standing in front of her and stamped on his foot making him flinch,** "Why you little…"** he spat out as he tried to produce a flame.

"**Idiot, I just stole your Alice, you won't be able to produce flames for a while."**

He shot her a dark look, **"Give it back."**

She replied back and gave him a darker look, **"No, why should I?"**

Knowing that he won't be able to force her to do it verbally he decided to do it forcefully and pushed her to the ground and pinned her on the floor. (It looks really dodgy)

"**Give it back." **He said as he tugged on a big chunk of her hair making her winced in pain.

"**No." **She said as she kicked him and pushed him off her when she had the chance. She then sat on him…or rather straddling on his thighs and yelled, "Ha – in your face sucker." And she was about to get off him when he pulled her towards him making her lie totally flat on his body and her face millimeters from his face.

"**I didn't know that you are so open-minded to someone you first met."** He whispered in her ear, she looked back at him with a confused look making him smirk.

Two little kids were arguing whilst opening the door to the middle-branch classroom with the rest of Mikan's class and Narumi-sensei behind them (the two kids made them lead the way).

"**Ugly hag."**

"**Shut up…Onee-chan?"**

"**Oni-chan?"**

The two kids stared blankly at the pair, which made the teacher, and the class follows their gaze and they were shocked at the sight…their mouths hung open.

The pair realized there were other people when Narumi decided to cough to announce their presence. Natsume's hands, which are now lying "innocently" beside his sides, pushed off Mikan and stood up, brushing the dust from his pants. Mikan, still ditzy, sat up and looked blank-faced until she finally understood the uncompromising position they were in and her face flushed…not from embarrassment but from rage. She was about to yell at him, **"WHY YOU…"** but she never finished her sentence.

Narumi-sensei grinned,

" Hyuuga Natsume, next time you are going to get intimate with a female student please do so in somewhere more private, like your bedroom, **not **the classroom."

This statement made the class grinned knowingly but they were amazed with what Natsume said next.

"**Hyuuga, you better explain the situation!" s**creeched an enraged Mikan.

Natsume just turned away from her and shrugged, he then glanced slightly at the class, and pointed his thumb back at Mikan **"She made me."**

Breeze swept across the room

Then…

Because Mikan was so enraged she lost control of her Alice and covered the classroom in a snowstorm and burying it under several meters of snow.

**Dormant Volcano Mikan has just exploded.**

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

The scene changed to students brushing the snow off their clothes and several students using shovels to get the last bit of the snow into bin bags.

Meanwhile, Yuu-chan/Ilchiro is instructing breathing exercises to Mikan to control her temper.

"**Breath in, breath out."**

"**Breath in…" **

He didn't notice Mikan's face going bright red due to lack of air.

"**Oh sorry, breath out." **

Narumi-sensei grinned at Mikan, **"Mikan, come up, we have to introduce you properly this time." **

"**This is your new classmate, Sakura Mikan which you probably know and will remember well due to **_ahem_** recent events." **Smirked Narumi. This made Mikan to pop some veins and other classmates sniggered or cursed Mikan.

"**Any questions?" **Narumi asked.

"**What's her Alice and star ranking?"**

"**I'm a multi-Alice, nullification and the copying Alice, I copied the stealing Alice so I stole that guy's Alice,"** Mikan said as she glared at Natsume and produced a flame on her palm, making him glare back.

The class _"ooh"_ and _"aah"_ at her whilst some feared for her safety when they saw the look on Natsume's face.

"**What? If you want it, make me."** She glowered at him.

Narumi sweat dropped at the tension. **"Ah…and both her and Asu-chan's star rank is Special Star." **

"**Narumi-sensei, where's my seat?"**

Narumi pointed to the seat next to Natsume, making Mikan clenched her fists in rage and started making her way to her seat.

"**Wait, Mikan-chan. What ability's class do you want to be in?"** asked Narumi.

Mikan turned around to face narumi and pointed her thumb back at Natsume,** "What class is he in?" **and made Natsume glower at her.

"**Ah…you want to be in the same class as him. Wish granted. "**

"**No, I want to be in any class but his." **She said back, bitterly.

"**Sorry, but the decision is already made that both you and Asu-chan will be in the dangerous ability types." **

Mikan's shoulders started shaking from anger and yelled out,** "THEN WHY DID YOU ASK ME!" **While the classmate empathized with Mikan and sweat dropped at Narumi.

Narumi was oblivious to Mikan's rage and shrug, **"Just a matter of interest."** He failed to see the dozen of classmates trying to hold back Mikan from killing him.

"**Ah…is it okay if your partner is Natsume?"**

"**NO!"** yelled Mikan.

"**It's okay for the little girl." **Natsume covered Mikan's answer and answered for her.

The class looked at Natsume. It was obvious that Natsume has taken interest in her. Not in a good way, as in an interest to make her his personal human stress ball/punch bag. _He has no idea what he just got himself into with the enemy he just made - she is no ordinary enemy. _

"**Then that's okay then." **Narumi smiled happily and clapped his hands together.

Mikan saw Natsume smirking smugly to himself and started grinning rather evilly, **"Fine, I have picked up quite a few rather**_'interesting' _**Alice," **she then pointed to Natsume, **"you will be my guinea pig." **

She then laughed more as she thought of the possible happenings in her head,** "Be prepared, Hyuuga." **

A chilly air swept across the room as the class thought of how threatening Mikan could be when she wanted to.

**No doubt. Gakuen Alice will never be the same again.**

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Later chapters (for a bit) will be on Mikan's weird Alices and how she and Asu-chan use them against Natsume and Yo-chan.


	3. Alice of Creation and Nightmare

**Chapter 3: Alice of Creation**

This is for **SnowMirage**, who encouraged me to work hard for my GCSEs (even though I haven't done any of my designated projects yet...oops.) Good luck with your A-Levels.

And **SaphireRhythm**: Hope your arm heal soon so you won't have to type with one-handedly.

**Thanks everyone for your reviews, keep them coming!**

**00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

Back to the elementary room, the two were back to fighting...for the 5th time that day.

Well, actually, for once, it was Asuka who started it.

It was because Youchi gave her an arrogant look in their art lesson, as if saying that he was much better than her in every single way. It provoked her so she decided to chuck a crayon at him and he decided to chuck one back. They carried on until everything that they could throw was on the floor. So they resorted to…an Alice fight.

Youchi started chasing Asuka with his demons until they were outside. Then a crowd started forming around them – high school, middle school, and elementary school. They were all there to watch what was happening. This included people like Mikan, Hotaru, Yuu, Koko, Natsume, Ruka (you get the point).

Youchi was just standing there with his demons around him whilst Asuka was…concentrating on something else and then a cuddly rabbit toy dropped on Youchi's head making him blink in confusion. Then another one dropped and another one and another one.

Mikan picked it up, **"Aw…so cute Asu-chan." **

"**Is that the best you can do?"** But she ignored him and then a massive heap of toys fell on top of Youchi, he was drowned in them.

The crowd started rummaging through the pile to find one they would like. (_They forgot that Youchi was still under the pile of toys. )_

Mikan just laughed whilst her friends were staring at her, as if asking for an explanation.

"**Alice of Creation, anything she imagines in her mind will become real." **

Natsume who was right next to her said,** "Oi Polka dots, you gonna do something?"**

Veins popped on her head, **" DON'T CALL ME THAT!" **

Mikan who has copied the Alice of Creation imagined in her head,

_Cue hallucination_

_Mikan is in a witch costume and she stared at Natsume who was tied in ropes. She then started seasoning him with salt and pepper and popped him into the cauldron._

_She was stirring the stew whilst cackling like a witch. _

_End hallucination_

So, a fork three times bigger than human size popped out from nowhere into her hands and she started chasing Natsume along the corridor whilst pointing the fork at him, Natsume ran away (chibi style) with his hands still in his pockets.

"**Die Hyuuga!"**Mikan yelled as she pointed the fork right in his face.

"**I am going to chop you up and make a human steak out of you!"**

The crowd sweat dropped at the sight.

Just when Mikan thought she had cornered him at the end of the corridor and decided to charge at him with all her strength, Natsume dodged and Narumi just walked to the spot where Natsume should have been at a very wrong timing. So he ended up as the victim instead, he was trapped between two points of the fork.

Mikan who was still annoyed at him from yesterday decided to leave him there and Natsume walked off too (he never liked the man), even though Narumi was begging for help. _(How heartless of them.)_

They returned to the crowd and they noticed that Youchi has somehow managed to get out from the pile of teddy bears.

He looked murderous, his glaze shot right through Asuka but she wasn't scared. He started chasing her with his demons and they ran past Misaki with his pet plant,

"**I'll put you here so that you will get plenty of sunlight." **

Asuka smirked.

Suddenly Youchi halted and the crowd looked on with confusion whilst Asuka turned around and grinned at the figure.

The crowd stared at Mikan when she started laughing manically along with her little sister.

They still didn't know what was going on until…

Youchi lifted up his arms and reached them out to the direction of the sun…

Hotaru, who understood why they were laughing, laughed quietly (and _evilly)_ with them. Yuu looked confused at the three of them and then he understood it too and stifled his laugh into a soft chuckle.

Youchi then bent his body so that it was leaning towards the direction of the sun (imagine Michael Jackson dancing style – when his body leans towards one direction.)

Ruka who still didn't get it asked Mikan, **"What's wrong with Youchi?"**

Mikan replied in between laughs,** "Asu-chan just exchanged Youchi with the plant." **

And at that the whole crowd burst into hysterical laughters when they saw Youchi trying to jump towards the sun.

_**After 20 minutes of laughing Mikan walked towards Asuka.**_

"**I think that's enough now, you should change him back." **

Although she didn't want to she respects Mikan and listens to her advice so she agreed.

But I can guarantee you, when Youchi was back to his normal self he was not happy. Far from that, he was **mad**.

He started chasing Asu-chan who hopped onto Mikan. And they walked off with Youchi chasing after them.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

When they got back into their classroom. Narumi walked in, looking quite disheveled (he had a hard time freeing himself from the gigantic fork). So he left the class to a free lesson whilst he went to the hospital for a health check.

Mikan started chatting with her friends, **"I don't understand why I am in the dangerous abilities type."**

Her friends sweat dropped, remembering the whole gigantic fork episode, everyone else can understand why…obviously, except for Mikan.

"**I can understand why Asuka is though, she has the Alice of Nightmare."**

"**What's that?"**

"**Er…it's…"**

But she stopped when she overheard the conversation between Natsume and Ruka.

"**Natsume, what's wrong, you look tired."**

**"Nothing, just had a nightmare, that's all."**

Just then, an idea clicked in her mind and she grinned at the thought. _A nightmare huh? _And as if on cue, Asuka decided to pay Mikan a little visit and skipped her class to see her. She made herself comfortable on Mikan's lap. Mikan whispered something into Asuka's ears, she in turn nodded and concentrated on working her Alice on Natsume.

The class stared at the two in puzzlement. Then almost instantly a flock of girls with hearts in their eyes banged the door open (_and _breaking the door in progress).

"**NATSUME, I LOVE YOU!"**

"**ACCEPT MY GIFT."**

"**THIS IS A PRE-VALENTINE'S PRESENT."**

"**WE ARE GOING TO GIVE YOU A GIFT EVERYDAY UNTIL IT IS VALENTINE'S"**

"**THIS IS FOR AN EARLY CHRISTMAS PRESENT." **_(Authoress sweat drops: Christmas isn't until 1/2 year later.) _

Natsume stared at them in horror and muttered, **"It's like a déjà vu."**

"**Huh? This is his nightmare? How pathetic." **Mikan said, looking as bored as ever as she huffed on her bangs.

The class looked at her, wondering what she was on about.

"**Asu-chan, you can stop now." **

Asuka stopped looking at Natsume and smiled sweetly at Mikan.

Instantly the girls were out of their trance, **"Huh? When did I get here? How did I get here?"**

"**Wah…we are in the same room as Natsume-kun." **

And all of them turned around to look at Natsume at once and flocked to him but Natsume used his fire to create a barrier around him and made some fireballs to chase them out of the classroom.

He was shocked because it was so much like his nightmare and then he realized Mikan was laughing at him.

"**Your nightmare is so stupid. I imagined something more…nightmarish."** She said when she couldn't find a better word than…_nightmarish._

"**Little girl, what did you do?" **he looked absolutely murderous.

"**Nothing, just asked Asu-chan here to test her Alice on you." **She grinned back at him.

The class looked at her as if asking for an explanation.

**"We discovered this Nightmare Alice when she accidentally used it on me. A dinosaur turned up on our doorstep and rang the doorbell. I opened the door and the dinosaur was about to eat me…good thing I nullified the Alice before I was eaten. Basically, it turns nightmares into reality."**

The class sweat dropped at her dream. _How can a dinosaur ring a doorbell?_

"**Anyway, your nightmare is so stupid, Hyuuga." **She said whilst pointing at him.

The class sweat dropped some more at her hypocriticalness.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Wondering why they have so many Alice?

It is just to make it easier for me to fit in my weird ideas of them fighting. And believe me, things are going to turn a bit freaky_ (chills running up the spine)_ later…if I get the chance to write more before school term starts.

**Next Chapter: **Fan girls go crazy over pictures…guess who took them?


	4. Blackmailing Sessions

**Does anybody like random facts...anyway, I am like the Queen of Randomnness so I am gonna fill you in a bit.**

**Did you know that flamingos are pink because they eat prawns...(or was it shrimps?)**

**_Um...just came back from an art museum...there was an exhibition where it was a room full of shoes made out of different coloured human hair...(shivers)_**

****

**_Please review and please don't flame me. _**

**000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

**Chapter 4 – Blackmailing Sessions**

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Hotaru started flicking through the pictures.

"**No…No…No…No" **she said as she categorized them into 2 piles…usable and non-usable.

The usable ones had about 3 pictures whilst the other pile had about 100 pictures, she can't used them since they were either blurred, exposed to light or someone stood in front of her '_models'_.

She sighed.

Her business is going down with the Natsume and Ruka merchandise. Their fan club demanded these pictures and the deadline is coming soon, but she couldn't capture anything good.

Mikan who was sitting next to her asked her, **"Something wrong?"**

Hotaru looked back at her blankly.

Mikan picked up the piles of unsorted picture on Hotaru's desk and started flicking through the pictures, **"Ah…so you are trying to get hold of some pictures of them?"**

Hotaru still looks back at her blankly, but Mikan knows that it's a '_yes_'.

"**Blackmail no doubt. Just like what you used to do to me when we were little." **

"**Huh? You two knew each other?" **asked Yuu.

"**Why? Yes of course, childhood best friends in fact."**

"**I didn't know that."**

"**Well, you do now." **Hotaru said coldly.

Sumire came into view, **"Imai-san, have you got the pictures yet?"**

"**It'll be ready by tomorrow, which is the deadline." **She said dismissively.

But when Sumire was out of view Hotaru sighed. _One day to go and she haven't got any more inventions or ideas to help her. _

Nonoko, Anna, Koko came into view (they heard their whole conversation), **"Hotaru, why don't you just tell her that you can't do it?" **Anna said as she stole a glance at the two boys at the back.

Hotaru looked at them, with rabbit signs in her eyes,** "Because they pay me good money."**

Nonoko, Anna, Koko and Yuu sweat dropped.

"**Don't worry Hotaru. I'll help you." **

The group looked at Mikan giving a mysterious smile, they wondered what she has on her mind right now.

They knew she was bored because for several days she hasn't got into any fights with Natsume, and she needed to take her boredom away with something. (_So she gets into fights with Natsume for fun, huh?)_

"**But we will have to halve the profit."** She added as an after thought.

The group sweat dropped. _Yep, they are definitely best friends. _

"**Only if the pictures turned out fine."**

"**Deal."** _This is going to be fun. _And she started laughing out loud like a weirdo.

The group looked quite scared; _I wonder what plans she has in her mind. I sure do hope no one will get hurt in the process. _

But Hotaru smirked at her, _this is going to be good; I know she will have tricks up her sleeves. _

The rest of their classmates sweat dropped at the weird sight: Mikan laughing like a psycho, Hotaru with rabbit signs in her eyes, their paled-face friends looked disturbed by something (purple stripes on thier foreheads).

Natsume and Ruka glanced at them. They had a feeling that they are up to something bad…and they also had a feeling that it involves them somewhere in their plans.

_I hope it's nothing embarassing about me. _Ruka thought as he nervously stroked his pet rabbit.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Natsume had a nagging feeling and he suddenly turned around.

"**What's wrong Natsume?' **his best friend asked.

"**Nothing." **

He walked several steps and then turned around again.

"**Honestly Natsume, what's wrong?'**

"**I have a feeling that someone is following us."** Natsume replied as he cast a suspicious glance behind him.

A breeze brushed past Ruka that made Ruka shiver. _I think Natsume is right. _

"**Okay that's it. Whoever you are show yourself."** Natsume said to the empty corridor.

No answer. A breeze swept (due to how stupid this scene looks).

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

When they came back to the classroom after lunch they saw lots of people huddled around Mikan and Hotaru.

The room was full of excited chatter.

"**Wow…these pictures came out better than I thought."** Sumire squeaked as she looked at the pictures she ordered.

Natsume and Ruka who walked up to the group snatched the pictures out of her hand to see what they were so excited about.

His veins popped.

When Sumire noticed it was Natsume who snatched the pictures she blushed bright red.

The pictures were of Natsume and Ruka, in every angle possible, the pictures was of everything they did for the past week.

The two of them then pushed past the crowd to where the two girls sat.

Natsume shot them an evil look whilst Ruka was blushing madly and looked down at the ground.

There in front of them were pictures of EVERY embarrassing moment they have had this past week.

"**Like the pictures?"** Mikan gave a satisfied and triumphant look when she looked at Natsume. Hotaru just smirked at her two _'models'_.

**There in front of the two boys were pictures of:**

Natsume falling down a tree,

Weird Ruka playing with Piyo,

Natsume falling flat-faced on a path, _(which made the two girls to be in a non-stop hysterical fit for the_ _next 3 hours after they took it.)_

Ruka blushing bright red...at a little female piglet,

Narumi kissing Natsume on the forehead, _(to make him faint when he was in a bad mood – like in episode 2…or was it 3)_

And then Mikan showed Natsume a picture…a picture of Natsume walking out of the girl's changing room – blushing madly, which she was laughing at and Natsume turned around to hide his slightly red-tinted face.

"**Wait…I don't remember taking this picture." **Mikan then turned around to face Hotaru, **"when was this taken?"**

"**Two days ago."** Was Hotaru's simple answer.

Mikan was rummaging in her head for a certain memory…something bothered her about this picture then…_no, no, no…NO!_

"**You were the pervert who walked into the changing room whilst I was changing!" **

Natsume smirked, **"It's not like I did it on purpose to see a little girl changing." **

**"If you aren't a pervert then you would answer when I asked who it was!" **She screamed as she launched herself at Natsume, who dodged and she ended up falling flat-face on the ground.

Whilst the two were fighting Yuu decided to ask Hotaru how they took all these pictures.

"**She used her Alice to make us invisible."**

Ruka sweat dropped, _so they were the ones that were following us. _

_0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000_

_**The next day, the two girls set up a stall outside. **_

Lots of students…and teachers (who just found the pictures to be so cute and not to mention funnily embarrassing) bought the pictures.

The pictures were out of stock in record time. _(Maybe it will find itself in the Guinness Book of Records…who knows?) _

The profit made the two girls to be the two richest students in the academy._(After all they **did** black-mail the two most popular boys in the Academy.)_

When they were finished with their stall they sat in their classroom.

Hotaru smirked at Mikan; **"We have to do this again sometime." **

"**Sure. When I need the money." **

The class sweat dropped at their superficiality.

_0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000_

_If the next two chapters are as I have planned it, it is going to be really twisted…and wrong. (P.S Yep, it's going to be more twisted than previous chapters…brace yourselves.)_

_Mwahahahaha…I am going to have so much fun writing them._

_**Next Chapter:** The Homicidal Bear makes its entrance_

_**Next Next Chapter:** Jin Jin's crush._


	5. The Truth Alice Part 1

**Apparently eating less sugar is better for your teeth than brushing your teeth.**

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

**Chapter 5: The Truth Alice – Part 1**

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"**Mikan, where are you going?" **cried out Yuu as he ran to catch up with her, Hotaru just took her time walking behind them.

"**Someone told me that there's a walking teddy bear here, I want to see it!" **Mikan exclaimed excitedly whilst jumping up and down.

"**M-Mi-Mikan…" **Stuttered Yuu, before he could even finish his sentence Mikan has already walked off.

Mikan turned around and waved her arms, **"What's taking you so long?" **

But when she looked back she saw Hotaru and Yuu stepping backwards.

"**What's wrong?"**

"**M-Mi-Mikan…behind you."** Yuu struggled to say as he pointed to what's behind her.

A beady-eyed teddy was a few feet behind her and Mikan started running towards it._ (Insert background: Twinkles, stars and rainbow colours.)_

"**NO! MIKAN!"**

Yuu feared for the worst when Mikan was very close to Mr. Bear. In slow motion, Mikan ran up to hug Mr. Bear and it looked like a perfectly sweet scene, but Yuu was sure that Mr. Bear was going to punch her right in the face but surprisingly…

Mr. Bear clung on Mikan's neck tightly…he hugged her back!

"**Huh?"**

Hotaru just gave an I-don't-believe-it look.

"**What's wrong Yuu-chan?"**

"**Erm…it's just that Mr. Bear is also known as the Homicidal Bear."**

Mikan continued to stroke Mr. Bear. **"And why would they call someone as cute as him that?"**

Mikan smiled at Mr. Bear and Mr. Bear blinked his beady eyes innocently. (But then he gave a murderous gaze at Yuu to shut him up but Yuu didn't notice and continued anyway. (_It's glare is more deadly than 10 Natsumes._)

"**Because he beats up anyone that comes close to him except for the one who made it and the owner's close friends."**

"**Really?" **Mikan blinked.

"**But he's too cute." **She cuddled him tighter.

The school bell rang.

Mikan put down Mr. Bear and smiled sweetly at it. **"Well, I guess it's time to go back to class now. It was nice to meet you." **

Mikan turned around to walk back but something stopped her.

She looked down at her foot; Mr. Bear was holding her foot because he didn't want her to go.

She picked him up and placed him on her shoulder, **"I guess you are coming with us then."**

Yuu shifted nervously…_I hope he won't beat anyone up in the class._

Hotaru just sighed, **"Idiot." **

When they returned back to the classroom everyone stared at them. Then when they caught the sight of Mr. Bear on Mikan's shoulders they all huddled up to the furthest corner of the room, shivering vigorously. (Dark background – pitch black with an eerie atmosphere.)

Mikan walked up to them. **"What's wrong?"**

"**Wah……….stay away from us." **He classmates yelled as they waved their hands vigorously, one was in a black hood and stuck a big Crucifix in her face and another one started sprinkling some Holy Water to perform an exorcism.

**"?...?...?" **Question marks appeared above Mikan's head.

Yuu whispered into Mikan's ears. **"They are scared of Mr. Bear, as I have said, he's usually very violently to people." **

Mikan sniggered,** "Oh is it now."**

Mikan walked up to Natsume, he followed her figure with his gaze until she was right next to him.

Everyone in the classroom was wondering what kind of stunt she was trying to pull off this time.

She placed Mr. Bear on the floor and pointed towards Natsume but continued to look at Mr. Bear.

"**Attack him."**

The class sweat dropped.

The class feared for the worst as Mr. Bear took one step forward towards Natsume.

"**Poke his eyes out then he wouldn't be able to peep at people changing. The pervert need to be taught a lesson so beat him up, I don't care how badly hurt he will be." **_Actually, the more hurt he is the better. _

Mr.. Bear continued to look at Mikan blankly, blinking its cute little beady eyes.

_Awkward silence._

And then, Mr. Bear jumped up and clung onto Mikan's neck.

Class sweat dropped.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

_**The Next Day…**_

Mikan is walking grumpily to her classroom. Each step she was making made a hard impact on the ground, making a loud **"Thud"** sound. People around her looked at her wondering what's wrong with her.

She walked into the classroom after opening the door with a loud **BANG **that made an dent on the wall that made everyone stare at her. She then looked around the room until she saw the person she hated the most in the entire world and glared at him.

_**Hyuuga Natsume.**_

**_Flashback_**

_Mikan was just walking to her classroom, minding her own business. And then...the next thing she knew someone gave her a hard push and her face smacked into the wall right next to her. She looked at the culprit…it was none other than the infamous Hyuuga Natsume. _

**_End of Flashback_**

She made her way to her seat, which is right next to Natsume. The class eyes followed every stride she took.

When she reached there she took off her rucksack and swung it right across Natsume's face in the process.

"**Oh sorry. It was an accident."** She said in a monotone whilst looking blankly at him.

The class sweat dropped whilst fearing what Natsume's reaction would be.

Because it was rather obvious that it was done on purpose.

They prepared to be roasted alive by Natsume's Alice.

Before Natsume could say or do anything they heard a group of passersby saying something.

" **I really want to know where Natsume usually spends his spare time."**

"**Me too, I want to give him the cookies that I've made."**

"**How come the peanuts are still in its shell."**

"**Oh no, I forgotten to crack the nuts open."**

"**Oh well, it's the thought that counts…I'll give it to him anyway." **

"**I would pay anything just to know his secret hideout."**

She noticed Natsume shifting uncomfortably in his seat.

A smirk crept upon Mikan's face. _She has the perfect revenge for Natsume. _

She made up her mind; she would tell her plan to Hotaru at break time.

She knew Hotaru would agree, because, well simply because…_it was the perfect plan to earn money. _

Natsume and Ruka were going to skip their next lesson (they are walking in the empty corridor) when the two most dreaded girls (because of how they like to torture and blackmail them) made their way towards them (they followed them out).

Natsume gave Mikan a glower but she smiled sweetly at him in return. This made Natsume wonder what she was up to. _It's definitely something to get back at me. _

Mikan placed a hand on his shoulder.

Hotaru smirked and recorded the scene with her video.

Ruka looked at Mikan in puzzlement.

"**Where do you usually go to during your free time?"**

**  
"The Sakura tree behind the school."**

Hotaru smirked.

"**Where do you and Ruka go at lunch?"**

"**The Northern Forest." **

Ruka looked at Natsume, _how come he's willingly telling her all this?_

Hotaru whispered something in Mikan's ears that made her giggle. When she regained her composure she asked Natsume.

"**Who do you and Ruka like?"**

Ruka who heard this blushed and deep red and pulled Mikan's hand away from Natsume's shoulder.

As soon as she did that, Natsume looked at Mikan with a blank expression. _He had no idea what just happened. _

Ruka still had no idea why Natsume would willingly tell Hotaru and Mikan all these information but he decided to stop them before his secret crush (which he has kept a secret for 3 years) was revealed…especially when his crush was right there in front of them.

Hotaru gave Ruka a dark glower when he ruined their well-thought plan. Mikan and Hotaru walked past them as if nothing had happened, when Hotaru walked past Ruka she gave him a warning whisper, **"tell him anything and I will sell all my secret stash of your pictures, and I am telling you, they are worst then the ones we have sold in the past."**

Ruka froze. _He definitely wasn't going to tell Natsume. _

_000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000_

For the next 2 days Natsume couldn't find any peace and quiet wherever he went.

It seemed like his rabid fan girls knew where his secret whereabouts are and he had no idea how they found out.

Wherever he went there would be girls shoving gifts and food in his face.

He's going to kill whoever gave him away he thought angrily as he walked past a huge crowd.

_Polka dots and Imai are at it again, huh? _He shrugged dismissively and was about to walk away until he realized what they were selling.

A demo type was playing on a plasma TV right next to the two girls whilst people were shoving cash in their faces and running off with the tapes.

It was a clip with him in it but he couldn't remember it at all. _Must have something to do with the little girl. _

Video clip 

_Mikan placed a hand on his shoulder. _

"_**Where do you usually go to during your free time?"**_

"_**The Sakura tree behind the school."**_

"_**Where do you and Ruka go at lunch?"**_

"_**The Northern Forest." **_

"_**Who do you and Ruka like?"**_

End of video clip 

_So they were the ones that gave away my whereabouts. _Natsume thought as he gazed angrily at them.

The crowd shivered when they felt his glare stabbing their backs so they backed off and moved away to give him a path to walk to the table whilst Mikan and Hotaru looked back at him…unaffected by his cold glaze.

Mikan waited until he was right in front of her and Hotaru.

"**You've been doing a lot of exercise lately, Hyuuga."** Mikan smirked at him.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

_I wasn't going to put the Homicidal Bear in but after second thoughts I added him last second because I love him so much._

_As far as non-human characters go, he's definitely my favorite._

_Hope you guys liked that section._


	6. The Truth Alice Part 2

This is the really twisted part of the story I have been planning on since I thought of the plot.

Believe me, this chapter will leave you disturbed for days.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Chapter 6: Truth Alice – Part 2 

After the tape-selling incident the two famous enemies had a massive fight.

They are now at the classroom. Natsume is sitting at the back, smiling smugly to himself. Meanwhile, Mikan is surrounded by her friends, they are trying desperately to calm Mikan down. Especially Yuu…

"**Mikan calm down. Follow what I say."**

"**Breath in, brea…"**

Mikan was really angry.

"**I DON'T WANT TO BREATH!" **

The class sweat dropped at the stupid statement.

When Mikan finally calmed down and she overheard someone's conversation.

"**Jinno-sensei confiscated my locket which is my family heirloom." **Anna said sadly to Nonoko who looked at her friend sympathetically.

"**Don't worry, Nonoko-chan. I'll help you retrieve it." **Mikan said as she smiled at Nonoko.

"**But how? It's impossible regarding that it is Jinno-sensei we are talking about."**

Koko added, **"Yes, he's the strictest teacher ever." **

"**And the most cunning."**

"**You know how I made Natsume tell me everything in that tape."**

The class nodded whilst Natsume clenched his fists but Ruka calmed him down by placing a hand on his shoulder.

"**It's because I copied the Alice of Truth, all I have to do is have some kind of body contact with my victim…I mean target** _(insert: class sweat dropped)_ **and they will tell you the truth about anything you ask them." **

The class nodded.

"**All I have to do is ask Jin Jin where he kept your locket and we can retrieve it." **

Nonoko shrieked happily, **"Thanks Mikan-chan."**

They happy chatter stopped as soon as Jin Jin walked in.

"**Morning class."**

"**Good morning Jinno-sensei."** The class mumbled – rather unwillingly.

"**Ah…Ms Sakura, why don't you solve this equation." **

For a reason that no one has the answer to, Jin Jin always liked to pick on Mikan during their math lessons. _(Authoress: Well, they are about to find out why. – Snigger, snigger.)_

Mikan grudgingly walked up to the front of the class and reached out to take the chalk from Jinno's hands.

Their hands touched slightly _(Mikan did this on purpose so that she could use her Alice). _

She decided to ask a few questions first to check if her Alice is working on him.

"**Jinno-sensei, when is this surprise test that you said you will give us?"**

"**That was just a threat to make you guys work harder."**

"**What did you do to the fluff puffs that you confiscated from me?"**

"**I ate them."**

Class sweat dropped.

"**Where is Nonoko's necklace?"**

"**In my drawer in the faculty room."**

The class gasped in awe.

They all fired questions at Mikan for her to ask him.

"**Why do you have that frog on your shoulder?" **

"**Because I think it makes a cute escort."**

Class sweat drops again.

"**Who's your secret love?" **Mikan asked out of interest and curiosity…but later she wished she never did.

At this point everyone leaned in a bit more to get hold of the juicy gossip.

Jinno looked at Mikan in the eye and said,** "You."**

The bell that signals the end of class rang, making Mikan shocked and took her hand off Jinno's.

When Jin Jin broke out of his trance he realized how close Mikan's face was to his and turned around when he blushed a deep red…however, the class saw it (except for Mikan who can't see his face.)

He hurried himself out of the classroom, leaving the classroom in a dead and uncomfortable silence.

Some of the classmates started to turn purple as what Jinno had just said started to sink into their brains.

Mikan who dropped to her knees when Jinno walked out had a blank and unreadable expression on her face.

The words finally sank into her pea-sized brain,

"**Did he just say that…he loves me?"**

"……" This is what is in everyone's mind right now.

It was uncomfortably silent until Mikan finally took in the true meanings of his words and…

"**EWWW…THAT'S SO GROSE AND TWISTED. EWWWWWWWWWWWWW."**

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"_Yes Authoress, it's so twisted." Class B said in chorus._

"_Shut up or I'll make you guys fall in love with Narumi."_

_This shut everyone up. _

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

The class sweat drops at Mikan.

"**Shoo...bad thoughts. Argh…this is haunting me. I have to take these thoughts away."**

She used her Alice that physically takes away her thoughts by removing them from her brain to real life, which is then shown like a movie. (She surely has disturbed thoughts.)

Cue hallucination 1 

_King Kong with the face of Jin Jin is at the top of the tower growling and beating his chests with Mikan in a white dress in his hands, screaming and waving her hands asking for help. _

_Meanwhile airplanes are trying to rescue poor Mikan. _

_(Typical King Kong scene)_

Cue hallucination 2 

_Jin Jin slips himself into his bed (wearing a stupid sleeping hat)._

_Before he switched off his light he looked into a picture frame placed on his bedside dresser._

"**Good Night, my darling Mikan."** He said as he placed a snobby kiss on the picture.

_Lights went out._

Cue hallucination 3 

_It was raining hard and Mikan was running away from a certain someone._

_She slipped on the ground. Footsteps were coming near her making a pitter-patter sound as it stepped through the puddles._

_A dark faced man (shadow) that turned out to be Jin Jin appeared and reached his hands out to grab her. Evil laughing was then heard. _

_The scene closed with a piercing scream from Mikan._

Cue hallucination 4 

_Mikan was tied up and placed on a platter with a rope tied around her and her mouth covered with a cloth, muffling her screams._

We then see Jin Jin sitting on a chair. He had a cloth around with neck and knife and fork in his hands. He then licked his lips as he looked at his dinner.

_Scene closes with Mikan's shocked face, fear was evident in her eyes as she shook her head vigorously. _

Cue hallucination 5 

A wedding song could be heard and then scene moves to the altar where Mikan and Jin Jin were about to be wed.

_A priest is there to summon the ceremony,_

"_**Do you, Jinno, take this woman, Mikan, to be your lawful wedded wife."**_

"_**I do."** He said as he smiled evilly at her._

"_**Do you, Mikan, take this man, Jinno, as your lawful wedded husband."**_

_Mikan opened and closed her mouth; she couldn't find her voice to protest so she shook her head vigorously._

_Congregation sweat drops._

_Jinno answered for her, **"She does."**_

"_**You may now kiss the bride." **_

_The hallucination ends with a close up of a full-faced Jinno with octopus lips. _

"**Nooooooooooooooooooooooo!"** Mikan screamed. She was clearly still disturbed by the news and her own thoughts.

When the class finished looking at the scenes some of them were rooted to the ground due to the shock with a pale face. Some of them took a puke bucket _which appeared out of nowhere_ (retching sound could be heard from this room, even from the end of the corridor and other classes wondered what was going on), some people's faces have purple streaks on them due to the perverseness of the whole situation, some just looked amused whilst Hotaru had an evil glitter in her eyes

"**This will make good money," **she thought out loud. (She had caught all of this on video.)

Yuu sweat drops, **"Hotaru…"**

Everyone looked at the extremely mortified Mikan shaking vigorously on the ground as she hugged her knees.

_This dark secret of their math teacher will leave the class mentally disturbed for life._

_And the thoughts of Mikan didn't help much either._

_0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000_


End file.
